Collerak (Splinters Alternate Universe)
Collerak '''(or '''Col, his original Matoran name) is a Toa of Air on Karhi Nui and protector of Le-Karhi. History Early Life Col, as he was originally named, was created by the Great Beings thousands of years ago. Initially a Matoran from Metru Nui, he quickly moved on from it, never gaining the "chute-speak" accent so common with Le-Matoran. He found himself to be a wanderer around the islands, going from job to job and island to island. That is, until one day he was bombarded by Dark Hunters while delivering a shipment. Kidnapped, he managed to escape solely due to a team of Toa from Cartrax, an island in the southern parts of the universe. Col was taken back to the island, where he served under the Toa of Air, Letagh, as a guard for a small village. Col's skill caught the eye of a Makuta under the name of Tagah, who was interested in creating a personal Toa team. He tasked Col to track down a Visorak that was terrorizing the island and to kill it. Col managed to do with the help of a Matoran of Fire under the name of Kylerak. Since both Matoran conquered the Visorak, Tagah renamed them into Collerak and Kylerak, respectively. After the test, Collerak was given powers by Letagh, who had fulfilled his destiny and sought to become a Turaga. As such, Collerak became a Toa of Air, and was quickly picked up by Tagah to become one of his Toa Hagah. BIONICLE: Insurgence Then the events of the Great Cataclysm happened. Much of the universe was left in the dark as the Great Spirit had fallen asleep. Including Tagah, who was confused as to why none of his Makuta brethren had spoken to him about this. As such, he sent Collerak and his other Toa on a mission to track down a Matoran named Fa in Xia. Along with Viatra, Collerak arrived in Xia, noticing that it was polluted as ever before. Collerak and Viatra had a brief run in with the Dark Hunters Salis and Carika. They managed to defeat them and brought Fa aboard their ship. However, they were intercepted by Makuta Furtaan, who desired to have Fa under his custody. Collerak and Viatra were eventually defeated by the Makuta and failed their mission. Afterwords, they ended up being tied up at the summit of The Mountain by Furtaan, who left them to die up there. With quick thinking, Collerak and Viatra ended up escaping their bondage and made it down the summit of The Mountain, where the remaining Toa Karhi assisted them in a rescue attempt. Abilities and Traits Collerak is a new Toa of Air who got his powers from Letagh. Being a new Toa of Air, he takes his job serious. But inside, he finds being a Toa extremely fun, and tries to find ways to enjoy it whenever he can. Collerak, having past experience as a general, is good at fighting. However, he still learns everyday from the other Toa new moves and skills. He is also fast for his size, as well. Being a Toa of Air, he naturaly is more athletic and agile than the other Toa. Collerak pocesses a Staff, which he finds to be swift enough for his fast fighting style. He also bears a Kanohi Kualsi, the Mask of Quick Travel. This allows him to teleport to different places faster than a Mask of Speed. Collerak uses this to dodge attacks. He also has the abilty to manipulate air, being able to cause stonger winds, tornados, and, with the help of a Toa of Water, storms. Weapons Collerak pocesses a great Air Staff, that allows him to not only shoot solidified air, but also allows him to use acid to break down the armor of enemies. He also has a shield, which he carries to protect himself from enemies. Stats Apperances *''BIONICLE: Insurgence'' Forms Masks Though it is not very common in the Matoran Universe, Collerak has taken to being a Toa with several different masks in order to be ready for different situations. Trivia * Collerak tries to act more mature as a Toa, but sometimes he feels he needs to let it go a little more. * Collerak considers his best friend to be Toa Kylerak. * Collerak is somewhat BIONICLEToa's self MOC. He was his MOC when he was younger, but BT has found himself to be more similar to a Po-Matoran than a Toa of Air. Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Toa of Air Category:Le-Matoran